The Power of the Dark Crystal 7
|pub_date = September 27, 2017 |pages = 29 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #6 |followed_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #8 }} The Power of the Dark Crystal #7 is the seventh issue of The Power of the Dark Crystal. It is included in The Power of the Dark Crystal Vol. 2. Summary After being separated by the Chamberlin who is in pursuit of the shard, Kensho and Thurma reunite under a common goal.Jim Henson's The Power of the Dark Crystal #7 (of 12) Plot Jen recalls that in his youth, UrSu told him of a creature called a Shrookil. It was like any other animal, but was set it apart was that it sang when it died. He remembers wondering what such a song would sound like and states that all of Thra is now singing that song. The Lord Commander admits that he hears it too, but insists that all is not yet lost. Jen orders the scouts to follow the burned path and retrieve the shard, but not to harm Thurma and Kensho. They follow some tracks to a hollow tree, only to find Letzig with his wife and daughter. They tell Jen that Kensho saved their child and Thurma cured the blight and that the only monsters there are the Garthim and his soldiers ride upon. Thurma and Kensho reach some ruins and Thurma begins to feel colder. Kensho finds it strange that she has chosen to name the tumbleoth "Tumby". They then see Mount Thranir, the entrance to Mithra, which erupts and splits the ground apart. Thurma falls in and Kensho catches her, but struggles to hold on as her hand burns his. He urges her to give him her other hand, but she states that she will drop Tumby if she does so. He tells her that Tumby does not have the shard and she replies that she knows. She spots a nearby hedge, but the one theyare on breaks and causes them to fall in. At the Castle, Aughra watches the mountain from afar. Kira joins her and shares Chal's saying with her. Aughra in unmoved by it, but Kira listens to the UrRu's song and is comforted by it. She dreamfasts with Jen and tells him to have faith in himself, as he is as wise and good as he ever was. He tells her and that he must heal the Crystal or he will lose her. He questions himself, as he is now commanding the Garthim and he knows Thurma and Kensho are not evil and is uncertain that they are even wrong. Kira assures him that they will always be together. Jen apologizes to the Podlings and admits that he and Kira have slept too long. He allows them to go in peace and they set out for the Castle and ask if he will not yet, but will soon. SkekSil observes this from a distance. Thurma, Kensho and Tumby reach the opposite ledge and see markings on the wall. Kensho recognizes Chal and reds some of the writing: "In memory of Chal of the Dousan Clan, who sought the treasures of Thra and shared them with all." He also sees mentions of "the very ends of Thra" and "radiant light". The markings vaguely remind Thurma of something she saw as a child. Kensho offers to give her back the shard telling her that he trusts her and as wrong to take it from her. As she is about to tell him the truth about the Pool of Tears, he is struck by a projectile thrown by a Gelfling scout. The two scouts then advance of Thurma. In the Castle, a crowd has gathered in the tower where the UrRu chant. The Crystalline Eminence continues to stare at the Crystal and fall under its power as the Skeksis urge him to free them. At the ruins, one of the scouts subdues Thurma while Tumby attacks the other one. kensho regains consciousness and retrieves the shard, by is cornered by the remaining scout. Thurma unleashes her flame, escapes her binds and attacks the scout. In the Castle, the Eminence goes down into the dungeon and frees the Skeksis. Gallery Panels The Power of the Dark Crystal -7 1.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -7 2.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -7 3.jpg Textless Covers Power of the Dark Crystal 07 Mike Huddleston cover textless.jpg Power of the Dark Crystal 07 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg References 1 Category:Comics